The River
by StarSapphire16
Summary: She stared out oblivious...he stared back at her. Oneshot BJ


She stared at the river, finding wonder in the reflection of the stars. Even in the cold, she didn't move, content and yet not so to look at the flowing river, to look at the stars. To her, the river was safe and in her world, no one could penetrate the safety of it. And, in turn, no one could penetrate the safety of her.

He watched her from afar, as she rubbed her arms with her hands, trying to stay warm, reluctant to leave. He watched the way her eyes danced in the darkness, looking for light. He watched the way her face lit up each time a shooting star passed overhead. God, he loved her. He loved her with every fiber of his being – would do anything for her. If only the cards had been dealt differently. If only he could be with her. There were lots of if only's in life.

As she stared at the river encompassed in darkness, she heard footsteps behind her. Startled, she turned around and uttered one word, "Why?"

"Why what?" He knew she wouldn't be happy, but he hadn't expected her walls to come up this quickly.

"Why now? Why do you come back to me now? You left me, alone."

"I know, and I feel bad for that. I regret it." And he did, he truly did. She was all he had had in life and then he'd left her, all by herself when he knew she was most vulnerable. If he could have taken it back, he would have.

"Good. But that doesn't answer my question." She was going to make him pay. Sure, she loved him and he loved her, but that didn't change anything. He'd come back before and given her so much hope, he made her believe in love again. And then, he left. He'd hurt her.

"Because, Peyton told me you might need someone." He knew it was dumb to bring up Peyton the minute he saw her get up. Stupid, he thought to himself. Why did you bring her up? He didn't love Peyton anymore, but well, she didn't know that.

"Stupid Peyton. I swear, when I get my hands on that little bitch." She was seething.

"Was she right?" He just wanted to calm her.

"What?"

"Do you need someone?" He could tell he was crushing her defenses.

"I…how dare you ask me that question…of course I…I…yes," she finally whispered.

"Then I'm glad she called me. I hate it when you won't let me be here for you." He whispered back, taking her into his arms.

At his touch, her defenses crumbled, and she started sobbing. Mascara ran down her face, staining his shirt as she clung to him, holding on for dear life. She cried for everything, for her breakup, for what was lost, for what could have been. Even when she thought she was all cried out, she still sobbed.

He simply held her, rubbing her back, whispering encouraging words into her ear. He loved holding her like this, he loved that she let him see the vulnerable side.

"Why didn't you come back?" she whispered.

"Because, I couldn't. I couldn't face you after I left. I wanted to see you, hold you, love you – make love to you." He probably should have stopped talking, but he couldn't. He loved her too much, and the words just tumbled out. Shit, he thought to himself, now you've done it. You said the L word.

He stood there, frozen in time. It seemed like time would never speed back up. He was scared, nervous, apprehensive. He was afraid he'd freaked her out, and his heart sped up. And then, he heard the words he'd waited so long to hear.

"I love you." She spoke in a voice little more than a whisper. She was scared, but she loved him, plain and simple. Suddenly, after saying it, it didn't matter that he'd left her. All that mattered was that he'd come back. All that mattered was them, that night and the beautiful river in front of them.

"What was that?" He couldn't resist teasing her. He'd tried so hard to get her to say that in the past, and now that she was, well, he was going to take his good old time. He loved her, but he also liked teasing her.

"I love you." She said it louder this time. God, the waiting was killing her. She loved him, pure and simple. Always had, always would. She'd just been too stupid to realize it.

"I love you, too, Brooke Davis." There, he'd said it. It was out there. They loved each other, and nothing was going to destroy that. Nothing would destroy the love they had for each other.

"Oh, Jake, you're such a softie." With that said, Brooke laid her head on Jake's chest, wrapped her arms around him and the two of them watched the river, thinking only of each other. They didn't bother thinking of the next day, they only stayed in the here and now – in the present, thinking of how wonderful it was that they were finally together.


End file.
